winxeefandomcom-20200214-history
Digit
Digit is the Pixie of Nanotechnology. She is Tecna's appointed pixie. She is extremely immaculate, logical, precise, mathematical and shows little emotion. She is an obvious match for Tecna and the two of them have an extremely close relationship. They are perfect for challenging each others' minds (and videogame skills), discussing similar interests and speaking in their technical manner. Winx Club Personality Profile Digit is a very by-the-book, almost machine-like pixie, not unlike her bonded fairy. She is very into video games, and works the controls with her feet. She's able to teleport into gadgets, for example computers to find information or play video games. She also thinks about matters in an analytic way, always finding the most logical explanation for a situation. Appearance Winx Club Digit is very futuristic looking, with a light blue/dark blue jumpsuit and blue mullet-like hair with a light blue streak down the middle. Her wings are blue with yellow outline. Pop Pixie Transformation Digit's MagicPop form includes a sleeved spandex suit and a helmet (which are also the norm for male MagicPop transformations) primarily colored blue and purple. Civilian Digit seems to have retained most of her original design in Pop Pixie unlike the other pixies bonded with the Winx, but due to Digit's gender being changed to male in this series, Digit's skirt is removed. This leaves Digit with only the jumpsuit. Digit's wings have been altered to be more jagged and streamlined, which is the same design that all male pixies share for their civilian forms. To further accentuate Digit's transition to becoming male, the largeeyelashes are removed. http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:DigitCivilianPP.PNGDigit's Pop Pixie Civilian Outfithttp://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:DigitPixie.PNGDigit's Pop Pixie Transformation Outfithttp://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Digit.jpghttp://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:DigitMP.png Winx Club Season 2 Digit along with the rest of the pixies, makes there debut appearance in the first episode of the series. Digit met Tecna earlier in a chatroom, and when they met in "The Mysterious Stone" the became bonded. Digit helped Tecna on many occasions, and displayed her powers by being able to teleport into computers and able to look up information as displayed in "The Secret of Professor Avalon". She also displayed her gaming skills against Tecna in "The Crashed Party", in which she and Tecna alos desinged a virtual reality world. Later on Digit, along with the other bonded pixies, were hit with a homesick spell by Lord Darkar in an attempt to get them to reveal the location of there village. In the episode "hallowinx", Digit and the other pixies accompanied the faires to Mitzi's Halloween Party. Digit along with Tecna dabbled over a strange crack that originating from a painting of three witches, putting the Winx on alert incase the three witches were the Trix. It turns out it wasn't. The pixies futher accompanied the fairies to the Resort Lands, where there adventures continued. When the Gate to the Realix Realm was opened and the final battle comensed, Digit along with the other pixies were asked to lend a magical hand to keep the portal open for the fairies so that they can safely return. Digit made her last appearance in the series in the final episode where Tecna suggested that with Timmy's help, they could beat Digit in a motion combat game. Season 3 In the third season Digit and the other pixies continued there roles as the fairies bonded pixies, Digit particulary still interested in gaming as ever. In this season she plays both main and minor roles, in one episode being the only pixie to be a lead in an episode. In the episode "Royal Behaviour", the girls were punished for going to Andros without permission, therefore forcing them to reorganise the restrcted area of the Library. Stella suggested that they use the book's magic, but Digit predicted success to be inprobable, or rather certian. She watched as layla and Stella taught Bloom how to be a princess. In "Missing in Action" the pixies played 'detectives' in order to find the whereabouts of the missing miss Faragonda. At one point they were threathened by lion-like beasts, Digit identifying them as wild Elanors. Amore used her love magic to infatuate them, and once the dark magic ceased, Lockett was able to use her magic to track Faragonda and end up in a tree, Digit finding a Faragonda trapped inside. In "Biker Chick Wedding Crashers" the pixies helped the specialists to find biker outfits. Digit teased Riven by saying according to her calculations, Musa had to problems, the first is the dress and the second Riven. Digit particualary helped Timmy by making a suit for Tecna. In "Little Big Shots" the Winx were away to searc for Baltor, leaving the Pixies in charge. Unfortunetley one of there pixie friends were captured, so they went on a mission to save there friend from the Trix. After being called little several times, Digit got angry, and when she fought the Trix, she minimized herself and irretate Dracy, causing her to enlarge some pets and pixies, including Digit. Digit then found her satisfaction in teaching the Trix about respect for little things. Icy froze her at one point trying to blackmail her into revealing the location of pixie village. However when Baltor showed up, Digit charge, but fell, 'accidentley' crushing Darcy and Stormy. Digit made her final appearence in the season in the episode "The Golden Kingdom", leading the fairies to the Veil Mist Forest, but because of the negative energy, couldn't go far and retreated to Pixie Village.